Treant Protector
|} Treant Protector (Rooftrellen) - to bohater Świetlistych (Radiant), którego głównym atrybutem jest siła. Treant Protector jest to postać wręcz. __TOC__ Biografia postaci Daleko na zachodzie, w górach za Doliną Przepowiedni, znajdują się resztki starożytnej mocy - źródło upiornej energii - zagnieżdżonej głęboko w potężnych lasach. Mówi się, że rosnące tam rośliny dziwnie się rozwijają. Miejsce to jest święte dla sił natury, stworzone, by pozostać ukryte i nieznane. Liczne są pułapki i niebezpieczeństwa na tych terenach. Wszystkożerne trawy, mieszana fauna bądź trujące kwiaty, ale żadne z nich nie jest tak srogie, jak potężni Obrońcy Drzewców. Te wieczne, gigantyczne istoty, którym powierzono utrzymywanie pokoju na tych niebezpiecznych ziemiach, upewniają się, że nikt nie wedrze się tam bez powodu i nikt nie wyjdzie z ich sekretami. Przez niezliczony czas zajmowali się świętą ziemią bez przeszkód, ledwie świadomi zmieniającego się świata na zewnątrz. Nieuchronnie jednak świat zewnętrzny zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę z istnienia tych dzikich terenów, a z każdą mijającą zimą obcy stawali się coraz odważniejsi. Wkrótce przyszli z narzędziami, by ścinać oraz z płomieniami, by spalić, a Drzewcy często zastanawiali się: kim są kruche i pracowite stworzenia? Cóż się stało z dzikim, zielonym światem? Przyszła i przeminęła epoka pytań i wątpliwości; tysiąc wiosen długich tradycji do zbadania, podczas gdy coraz więcej ludzi z zewnątrz umierało i karmiło ich ziemię. Kiedy w końcu wszystko to, co kwitnie, wyraziło swe zdanie, ciekawość przezwyciężyła ostrożność. Zadecydowano, że samotny Obrońca zostanie wysłany na zewnątrz i poinstruowany, aby wędrował, dopóki znów nie ukażą się lodowce, aby obserwować zmieniające się krainy i ich mieszkańców i aby odkryć jakie niebezpieczeństwa mogłyby zagrozić ich świętej ziemi. Umiejętności Nature's Guise= left|150pxTreant Protector sprawia, że wybrana jednostka wtapia się w otaczający ją las, stając się niewidzialną dla wroga i uzyskując bonus do szybkości ruchu. Efekt zostaje przerwany, kiedy jednostka oddali się od drzew lub zaklęcie zostanie użyte na jednostce oddalonej od drzew. Treant Protector może rzucać zaklęcia i pozostać niewidzialnym pod wpływem tej umiejętności. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Sojuszników CZAS TRWANIA: 15/30/45/60 CZAS ZANIKANIA: 2 PROMIEŃ DRZEW: 350 ZASIĘG RZUCANIA: 600 SZYBKOŚĆ RUCHU: 14/16/18/20% CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 10/8/6/4 MANA: 60 Obrońcy nieczęsto ukazują się innym; naturalną rzeczą dla nich jest bycie wśród swych liściastych pobratymców. |-| Leech Seed= left|150pxTreant Protector umieszcza na wrogu nasiono, które wysysa z niego energię życiową, jednocześnie go spowalniając. Nasiono leczy znajdujących się w pobliżu sojuszników, przywracając im zdrowie w miarę wysysania życia z celu. Pulsuje 4 razy. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne OBRAŻENIA NA IMPULS: 15/30/45/60 SPOWOLNIENIE RUCHU: 28% PROMIEŃ: 500 CZAS TRWANIA: 4.5 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 16/13/10/7 MANA: 80/95/110/125 Rooftrellen kultywuje istoty pod jego opieką; żyją one dzięki siłom witalnym intruzów, którzy wdzierają się na święte ziemie. |-| Living Armor= left|150pxSpowija bohatera bądź budynek ochronną powłoką, która zapewnia premię do regeneracji. Blokuje także część obrażeń ze wszystkich źródeł. Powłoka zniknie, gdy obrażenia zostaną zadane określoną liczbę razy. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka, Wskazany punkt DZIAŁA NA: Sojuszników ŁADUNKI: 4/5/6/7 REGENERACJA: 4/7/10/13 BLOK: 20/40/60/80 CZAS TRWANIA: 15 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 32/26/20/14 MANA: 50 Korzenie i pnącza wypuszczane przez Obrońców Drzewców sięgają bardzo daleko, pobudzając wzrost i odmłodzenie całej roślinności. |-| Eyes in the Forest= left|150pxTreant Protector czaruje drzewo, dając mu niezakłóconą wizję w tym miejscu. Jeśli umiejętność Overgrowth jest rzucona, jednostki w obrębie promienia do 800 będą splątane i zadane im będą obrażenia. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne ZASIĘG RZUCANIA: 160 PROMIEŃ ROZROSTU: 700 OBRAŻENIA ROZROSTU NA SEKUNDĘ: 175 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 25 MANA: 100 |-| Overgrowth= left|150pxWywołuje wokół Treant Protectora nagły rozrost konarów oraz pnączy, które uniemożliwiają oplątanym wrogom ruch, blinkowanie, stanie się niewidzialnym i atak. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne CZAS TRWANIA: 3/3.75/4.25 PROMIEŃ: 800 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 70 MANA: 150/175/200 Rooftrellen przywołuje rodowego ducha natury, wyzwalając jego moc poprzez jego przodków. |-| Ekwipunek Porady *Korzystanie z umiejętności "Nature's Guise" na sojusznikach podczas gankowania daje im elementy zaskoczenia i ze względu na bardzo zmienny charakter tej mechaniki, wrogi zespół będzie walczył, by skorzystać z Sentry Wardów, by temu zapobiec. Ciekawostki *Wygląd, nazwa oraz głos Treant Protectora został oparty w dużym stopniu na Treebeard, najstarszego z rasy Ent, który pojawia się w książkach oraz filmach Władcy z Pierścieni. Ta strona zawiera treści z dota2.com Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie na siłę Kategoria:Postacie wręcz Kategoria:Postacie durable Kategoria:Postacie initiator Kategoria:Postacie lane support Kategoria:Postacie disabler Kategoria:Postacie świetlistych